runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Swept Away
Geschiedenis Deze quest was uitgebracht samen met het het Halloween event van 2008. Toen konden free spelers en members de quest doen. Toen het Halloween event uit het spel verwijderd werd, veranderde Swept Away in een quest die enkel beschikbaar was voor members. Drie jaar later, in 2010, werden twee free quests, Sheep Shearer en Witch's Potion, uit het lijstje van quests geschrapt omdat ze te gemakkelijk waren enze de naam 'quest' niet waard waren. Omdat de free zo 2 quests verloren, werden twee quests die enkel voor members waren, Myths of the White Lands en Swept Away weer beschikbaar voor free spelers. Omdat alles beschikbaar moest zijn voor free spelers, werd Maggie verplaatst. Ze verhuisde van een plek tussen Ardougne en Seers' Village naar een plaats net ten noorden van Rimmington, waar ze ook stond tijdens het het Halloween event van 2007. Start Om de Quest te beginnen moet je met Maggie praten. Ze is te vinden ten noorden van Draynor Village. Ze staat bij een grote woonwagen ten noorden van Wizards' Tower. Zeg tegen haar dat je iets interessants ruikt. Ze vertelt je dat ze een drankje heeft gemaakt. Nu moet haar bezem nog worden omgetoverd, zodat ze ermee in het drankje kan roeren. Helaas heeft haar koe een koutje gevat. Vraag of je kunt helpen. Dat kan. Je moet de bezem laten betoveren. Drie heksen kunnen je helpen: *Hetty *Aggie *Betty Het maakt in welke volgorde je ze bezoekt. Als je nog geen bezemsteel (Broomstick) hebt, zul je er één gratis van de heks kunnen krijgen. Hetty Het makkelijkste is om eerst naar Hetty te gaan, omdat die dichtbij woont. Hetty woont bij het huisje ten noorden van de willow boom in Rimmington. Je vertel het verhaal van Maggie. Hetty wilt graag helpen. Ze vertelt over haar specialiteiten: een bezem zalfje. Ze wil je die best geven, maar dan moet je wel eerst een watersalamander halen uit de kelder halen. Loop naar het luik ten zuiden van Hetty's huis en ga naar beneden. Je zult nu in een kleine kelder komen waar drie grote kisten met water staan. In elke bak zit een ander soort beest. Praat met de zombie Gus, die ook in deze kelder staat. Je vertelt wat je nodig hebt. Gus is de bezorger van de kratten. Er is alleen een probleempje: Gus heeft per ongeluk op alle bakken een verkeerd label geplakt. Je zult nu dus niet weten welk beest in welke bak zit. Gus vertelt dat hij niet in de bakken kan kijken, omdat hij bang is voor water-salamanders. De labels op de kratten bevestigd|thumb|300px Gus geeft je drie labels. Je moet die op de goede kratten plakken. Je mag maar in één krat kijken, omdat je de beesten niet mag storen. Aan de hand van wat er uit de krat komt, moet je beredeneren wat er in de andere kratten zit. Verder vertelt Gus je dat alle kratten fout zijn. * Kijk eerst in de krat met de twee beesten. Haal er nu één uit en kijk goed wat voor beest het is. Plak dan de goede label, op de krat waar je dat beest zag. * Nu zijn er nog 2 kratten over. Je weet dat alle kratten fout zijn. Dus je hoeft alleen maar de labels om te wisselen. Als je dit fout doet zal Gus je de mogelijkheid geven om het overnieuw te doen. Als je het fout hebt gedaan, moet je aan Gus vragen of hij alles weer kan herstellen. Je kunt het dan opnieuw doen. Als je het goed hebt gedaan mag je van Gus een salamander uit de kratten pakken en aan Hetty geven. thumb|500px x 500px|De oplossing Aggie Nu gaan we naar de volgende heks, Aggie. Aggie woont in Draynor Village. Praat over de quest. Aggie wil graag helpen. Je wordt geteleporteert naar een blauwe kamer. Praat hier weer met Aggie. Je zal vragen waar je bent. Aggie zal vertellen dat het een handige plaats is voor heksen om de gelegenheid te krijgen ongeregelde spreuken uit te proberen. Ook worden de heksen hier niet onnodig onderbroken. Nu vraag je wat je hier doet. Je bent hier voor de bezem. Je kunt de bezem betoveren met behulp van het patroon van 16 lijnen in het zand naast je. Aggie vertelt dat je vier lijnen weg moet halen, zodat er vier kleine triangels overblijven. Als je het helemaal fout doet, kan Aggie het weer terughalen zoals het figuur op het begin eruit zag. Ze kan je ook terug teleporteren naar Draynor wanneer je dat wilt. Maak de lijnen hetzelfde als op de foto. Ga weer terug naar Draynor Village en Aggie zal je bezem betoveren. Betty Betty is de heks uit de magicwinkel in Port Sarim. Je vertelt Betty weer over het drankje en de bezem. Voordat ze je kan helpen, heeft ze haar toverstok nodig. Die ligt in de kelder. Je moet hem gaan halen. Er is natuurlijk wel weer een probleempje, de stok zit in een kist die betovert is, jij moet de kist van de betovering afhalen. Open het luik in de vloer en ga naar beneden. Praat met Lottie. Zeg dat je gestuurd bent door Betty en dat je haar toverstok moet terughalen. Ze zal zeggen dat je de beesten in de goede kooi moet zetten. thumb|De goede verdeling van de dieren in de kooien Er zijn zes kamers. In elke kamer zit een beest. Je kunt maximaal één beest bij je hebben. De beesten haten elkaar. Daarom zullen ze het niet verdragen als je twee beesten in één kamer hebt. De vleermuis en de slak zijn al in het goede hok, daar hoef je dus niets mee te doen. Je krijgt een voorwerp waarop je kunt zien waar alle beesten moeten. In het noorden is een tijdelijke kooi. Stop hier het beest in dat in de middelste kooi van de bovenste rij met kamers zit. Zet vervolgens alle beesten op de goede plaats door ze steeds een kooi op te schuiven. Als je alle beesten goed hebt, kun je de kist bij Lottie openen. Pak de toverstaf, geef die aan Betty en ze zal je bezem betoveren. Na de heksen Ga terug naar Maggie. Ze vertelt nu dat je met de bezem in de ketel moet roeren. Doe dat en praat weer met haar. Je quest is nu voltooid. Afbeelding:Swept_Away_beloning.PNG Beloning * 2 draaien aan het Squeel of fortune * 2 Questpunten * Een Broomstick (de bezem) * 10 porties van de Goulash waarmee je Xp kan verdienen. Elke geeft XP in een skill: skill level * 10. * Toegang tot de Purple cat miniquest. Deze is ook beschikbaar voor F2P. * De mogelijkheid om je kat te veranderen in A purple cat, na het voltooien van de mini quest.(m) * Andere heksen geven ook beloningen uit. (m) Hieronder zie je met wie je moet praten en de beloning: : en:Swept Away